The major objectives of the proposed research are five-fold: 1) The isolation, purification and study of the mechanism of reaction of two alpha-fucosyltransferases, three beta-galactosyltransferases, one alpha-galactosyltransferase, one sialyltransferase and one beta-lucosyl-transferase which involved in th biosynthesis of neutral and acidic glycosphingolipids. 2) Biosynthetic studies in vitro of blood group H (I and II), novel Lea, sialyl-novel Lea andfucosyl GM1 ganglioside in animal tisues will be continued and extended. 3) Attempts will be made to charactericze fucose-containing glycolipids of Vero and Cri du Chat human cell surfaces. 4) Isolation, characterization and purification of an alpha-fucosidase from clam (Venus mercenaria) liver. 5) Isolation, characterization and structure determination of an acid DNase inhibitor and a nonhistone chromosomal protein which inhibits DNA polymerase-alpha.